Air Around You
by SeekRett
Summary: After 'Tell Me What You Like'. Yami and Bakura finally go out together. Yami finds out just how dirty dancing can get. AU. YamiBaku. Yami's POV.
1. To Brush Against

**Disclaimer- **Not mine... -sniff-

**Warning-** Lots of language, sex later, lots of hinting and horniness...

**Rating-** Rated M for language and such...

* * *

**Air Around You **

Chapter 1 

**To Brush Against **

"Seeya later, then…" I waved as I pushed through the door.

Jou waved back, "Yeah. Make sure ta introduce me to yer new fuck, dude!" He laughed.

I slammed the door behind me. How that damn stupid, loveable blonde gets me to admit everything to him so easily is a wonder to me…

Maybe it's that fact that he's been my best friend since we were half a month old…

Anyhow, I'd somehow let it slip that I was gaining a streetlamp fetish. He asked why, I gave the lecherous grin and boom…

"Oi, Jou…" I muttered, tangling the fingers of one hand in my midnight purple spikes while the other remained in my pocket.

I felt my phone beside my finger and pulled it out of my pocket.

_5:43_

I smiled.

I'd been thinking about my 'date' with Bakura since the second I'd proposed it. Sure, I don't know how well he dances, but I'd bet my life that Bakura could make dog shit look good.

I'd gotten Jou to take over the end of my shift. I needed a little while to get ready before I met Bakura at the club.

**xXoloXx **

Okay… These were the sexiest clothes I could find…

Bakura seemed to like my leather yesterday so I'd gone with more today.

Black, belted leather pants with short chains looping from the pockets, a tight-fitting, soft material black shirt, black boots and a black leather choker. I doubled the eyeliner(my trademark) and was trying not to chew my nails to vent my anxiety.

Yeah, I was nervous…

And I was standing right outside the door.

I flashed the guard my ID and he let me in.

I don't know what I was expecting…

It wasn't _that_…

Bakura was sitting on a barstool by the door. His tight 'shirt'(if you could even call it that) ending just above his abdomen, the sleeves ending just below his wrists.

His stretch jeans rode low on his hips… Temptingly low… All that led to his simple black shoes.

He turned a bloody brown gaze to me. Recognition kicked in and his lips formed a smile, "Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied.

We stared for a minute, soaking up appearances…

Taking a seat next to him, I smiled and flagged down the barkeep, ordering a drink before turning fully to my sex kitten… Ahem, I mean date…

I couldn't stop staring if I tried.

I didn't try.

He looked absolutely delectable and it took all my willpower to keep myself from eating him on the spot.

"Like the outfit?" He asked.

"Like what's under it." I played.

A neutral smile graced our lips.

My drink came and Bakura moved to stand, "Drink quick. I'm gonna go dance…"

"Don't get picked up…" I muttered, sipping at my drink, "You're my date…"

"Alright, alright…" He waved me off, doing that sexy walk all the way to the dance floor.

A song had started about a minute before. A techno harsh beat that had exploded through the room.

Bakura had made his way to a good dancing spot… Shit, was he dancing…

It had started simple. A sway, a smile, a twist. The music got more frantic. I nearly dropped my glass.

Bakura lifted his arms above his head, crossing his wrists, his head tossed to the side and his back arched.

So what? My pants were tight anyway…

Then he looked at me. Half-lidded red orbs caught onto my violet as he rolled his hips.

Mother of Fruck. He was acting as if he was getting fucked… Really well…

Now my pants were suffocating. I lost grip on my glass and scrambled to save it, which I did, setting it back down on the counter.

My gaze returned to Bakura and my heart all but stopped.

One hand remained over his head, as if it were trapped there, while the other trailed down his body, fingers tickling long his neck, to his collarbone, down his chest… His eyes were still on me.

His hips were shifting and I realized how badly I wanted to be the air around him.

Brushing against his angelic skin and cooling the sweat that was forming from his movements. I wanted to be what he was practically fucking himself on out there…

I blinked at my thoughts. Man, I was in deep… In lust, I mean. I think, and you would agree, it's a bit early for love.

Lost in my thoughts, I realized he was still watching me. When I looked back to him, my resistance snapped.

My sex kitten was beckoning me.

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaay! It's up!!!

That's what you're thinking right? RIGHT?! XD Anyway, It's been finished for a while and I forgot to post it because I've been so busy... I haven't started the second chapter yet, but I'ma start it now!

Next up: Chapter 2 'To Breathe In'

And After That! - Raindrop Romance!

**-SeekRett- **

* * *


	2. To Breathe In

**Disclaimer-** They're not mine

**Warning-** Lots of suggestive movements and words, but no sex.

**Rating-** Rated M for above mentioned.

* * *

**Air Around You**  
Chapter 2

**To Breathe In**

In seconds, I found myself in front of Bakura, his devilish grin setting me on fire.

"Took you long enough."

He muttered, the arm above his head lowering to rest his hand on my shoulder, the other finding its way to my abdomen.

"I was trying to keep from attacking you..." I retorted, watching as he stepped closer.

"Why?" He grinned, "I enjoy being attacked..."

Before I could make a clever comeback, he had moved his body flush against mine and leaned close to whisper, "Just dance with me."

I was stunned into stillness when his hips shifted against mine, and then he twirled away from me, returning with his back pressed to my side. He bent his knees and slid down, arching his bare back when it brushed over my stilled fingers, then he slid back up, "You're not dancing..."

Because he was treating me like a fucking pole! Not to say it wasn't sexy... It was really _really_ sexy...

As he turned to continue in his dancing, I grasped his hips and pulled him back against me, his yummy backside pressed to my front.

At first, he'd been slightly startled. Then his grin was back in place and he lifted an arm to settle his hand behind my neck, grinding back against me.

I managed to get our hips to rotate together, so it looked like really dirty dancing and not dancefloor fucking... I wasn't quite sure which one it was myself...

I also managed to speak through grit teeth, "Now I am..."

"Mm. Yeah, you are..." He agreed simply, slipping both sets of beautiful fingers into the back of my spiked hair and arching his back to press back harder against me.

"Fuck..." I breathed.

"Good idea." He agreed with a grin, "But not yet..." He began to slide down my front, his silvery hair seeming even more entrancing as it slid down my body.

Bakura slipped out of my grasp. Grace, beauty and sex all rolled into one package just for me.

He was rolling his hips against the air again and I finally heard a soft mewl escape his throat as he dropped his hands behind him and tossed his head back.

Fuck Almighty... He was just asking for me to take him!

I couldn't really do that here... So I settled for the next best thing.

I sauntered over to the object of my obsessive desire, reaching around him to grasp both of his wrists with one hand, leaning to whisper into his ear, "I agree. Not yet. But very... very soon..."

My sex kitten didn't disagree, so I figured we should get on with it.

With one step, we were against each other again. I separated his wrists, lifting the one I still held and pressing it to my chest, over my calmly beating heart.

Bakura looked astonished, "Why aren't you haven't a heart attack?" He immediately moved against me and I grinned.

"I've learned self control, Bakura." I placed my hand over his heart, proud when his heaving chest gave away his rapid heart beat.

Bakura blushed, his breathing becoming even more labored, if possible.

So much for self control... "Do you know what I want?" I murmured, pulling him back against me just as he turned.

With his back to my chest, I couldn't see his face, but I could hear his breathing... Beautiful.

"I could take a guess..." He said, allowing a smirk to grace his lips as one arm lifted to wrap around my neck and bring me closer, "I'd probably get it right, horndog."

I chuckled, "You'd get it right in your words... I want to be the air around you."

Rolling our hips together, Bakura's beautiful head fell back against my shoulder, "What does that mean?"

The music slowed, as if on queue, and frantic dancers slowed to swaying human-beings(as opposed to the crazed animals they'd been previously).

I lowered my lips to Bakura's ear, my breath stirring soft tendrils as I spoke, "I want to be what you're so desperately taking in. I want to be what you need..."

Bakura's breath slowed, growing heavier, "What I need to live?"

I grinned, "I want to brush over your skin and be appreciated for simple pleasures..."

"Oh, believe me, your pleasures are anything but simple." Bakura murmured, a little distracted by my lips brushing over the shell of his ear.

"I want to be inside you..."

"Oh Ra..."

Both of us were lost now, shifting and swaying together to the slowing song until it finally came to an end...

There were cheers and hollers around us. I was about to move back to applaud, but when I turned my head, I found my lips dangerously close to Bakura's...

"So... You want to be the air around me? What I need to keep breathing? What I can't live five seconds without?" He murmured, brushing his lips over mine.

I smiled, "Yes."

"... Damn." He breathed, "You already are..."

Our lips met and the sounds around us got louder, nearly deafening.

I didn't give a shit.

Bakura was breathing me in and I was happily obliging.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Okay, so that's done!!! Sorry, no sex in this one... There will be in the next. Very romantic sex! So, sorry to those who like it down and dirty... I'll try to keep to that through out... But, next!!!

Rain Drop Romance- I've barely started it... But, if you review I'll get on it right away!!!

Mind Your Own Business- This is for HoroRen(Shaman King) fans. Yes, Horo is seme. Anyway, I've finished the first chapter and that should be up soon.

I haven't planned what's coming after RDR, but it'll be good!

As always, thanks for reading. I love you all! XD

-ANY TYPOS WILL BE FIXED TOMORROW-

**-****SeekRett****­-**


End file.
